


All We Need

by lizgilllz



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Baby, Dynasty - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Liz Gillies - Freeform, Pregnancy, falhane, fallon carrington - Freeform, mallon, michael culhane - Freeform, rob riley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizgilllz/pseuds/lizgilllz
Summary: Continuation from Dynasty 2x13/2x14. Fallon and Culhane have hooked up yet again. What does this mean for their relationship? What are the consequences? Find out...
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Michael Culhane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Fallon laid in her cold, empty bed. She slept on the left side, still leaving room for her fiancé. Well, her ex fiancé. She sighed as she thought of him yet again. She couldn’t stop thinking about him. She missed him. She missed his smile, his laugh, his handsome face, his touch, his strong arms, his voice, his abs, his warmth and of course the sex. Of course Fallon had had several sexual partners, none were like Michael. He knew her (and her body) like no one else did. He made her feel things that no body else did. It was more than just sex. She felt comfortable and safe with him. 

Fallon rolled over to the other side so she wouldn’t have to gaze at the empty side of her bed. It felt wrong not having him next to her. She closed her eyes, and after a while, she fell asleep.

————————————————————

It had been 3 weeks since Fallon had arrived home from Paris. She had so much going on in her head. She missed her brother so much and worried about him all the time and she felt alone. Fallon had also just started her new publishing company, Femperial, so that was stressing her out too. So much so that she’d been getting very anxious and sick everyday. This was so unlike Fallon, work was her thing. She never second guessed herself, she always knew what to do at work.

————————————————————

Fallon couldn’t stop staring at the two lines on the pregnancy test. She thought she was just imagining it and kept blinking to see if it was really there. So then she took a digital test. It read, “Pregnant”. She took a deep breath and threw both tests in the trash and left for work. 

She couldn’t get the vision of the two lines out of her head. How could she be pregnant? Well obviously she knew how. BUT HOW? She’d always said she wanted to be married, with her own house with someone she loved before having babies. She’d always been careful not to get pregnant, she’d been on birth control for years. It probably would have helped if she’d been remembering to take it lately. 

————————————————————

After work, she walked in the foyer of the manor and she felt horrible. She’d been sick at work and didn’t know if it was from the pregnancy or her anxiety. Probably both. She stared at the ground, not wanting to talk to or see anyone. She just wanted to go to bed. But she had to stop by the kitchen for a snack and a glass of wine first. ‘Dammit!’ she thought. ‘I can’t even have wine when I need it most’. 

Fallon was about to enter the kitchen when she saw Michael exiting. That face she’d missed. “Michael!” she gasped. “What are you doing here?”  
“Oh hey, I was just here talking to your Dad about Atlantix business. How are you?” Michael replied. It was that voice she’s missed.  
“Cool. yeah I’m fine. I’m just getting a snack.” Fallon said quickly.  
“Oh-kay” Michael said confused.  
“I’ll see you soon, it was nice to see you.”  
“You too.”  
And with that Michael left.  
Fallon’s eyes began to water. Why didn’t she tell him? This was going to mess his life up too. He’d finally gotten his dream job, and he was so happy and passionate about it. He deserved it after all these years.

Fallon laid on her bed and thought about the times she and Michael talked about having kids. They both wanted kids, each other’s kids. Michael would be such a good dad. He grew up in a stable family, with two parents who loved each other and him and his sister. He’s kind and caring and strong and loving and - everything! Fallon couldn’t say the same for herself. Her parents didn’t love each other. Her mum left when she was 14 and she didn’t see her again until she was 25. Her dad was barely around. She was raised by Anders and nannies who never stuck around long enough that’s she could remember their names. But with Michael, she was convinced that her kids would turn out fine. She had to tell him.


	2. Telling Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon finally decides to tell Michael.

Fallon could not figure out where and when to tell Michael about the baby. She knew she didn’t want to tell him over the phone, but she had never had to tell anyone such life changing news before. Fallon decided to go for a drive to clear her mind. 

Fallon drove into the city, circling around the block of Michael’s new penthouse about 10 times before finally deciding to go inside. She was dressed in a hot pink pantsuit with a matching Birkin. While in the elevator she reapplies her lip gloss and attempted to fix her makeup. She knocked on his door.   
“Fallon?” Michael said clearly surprised, “Come in”   
He could tell something was wrong. “What’s wrong?” He led her to the couch and she didn’t say anything or even look at him. Fallon just gazed out at the amazing view of the city lights.  
“I um” she stuttered. He eyes began to water and she shook her head. “I’m so sorry Michael, I’m such an idiot. I don’t know how this even happened.”  
Michael looked at her, concerned but lovingly. “Fallon, it’s okay. Breathe. You can tell me anything.” He handed her water and rubbed her back softly.  
“I’m pregnant. It’s yours. I’m sorry, I must’ve forgotten to take my pill at some point.” She blurted out as she fell into his arms. “I’m so sorry Michael, you don’t have to be involved if you don’t want to, I mean I do want you to be involved, but it’s a lot so I get it.” she continued to blurt out.  
Michael shushed her. “Shh it’s okay. It’s okay. You don’t need to be sorry.” He was surprised of course. Sure, they’d had scares before when they were together but he was shocked.  
Fallon sat up. “I want to keep it.” Fallon said. “And I know this must be a total shock for you, it is for me too.” she took a deep breath and she was still holding Michael’s hand. “But as much as I’m scared; I want this. You know i’ve wanted to be a mom since I was a little girl, and I know you’ve always wanted to be a dad, and you would be the best dad.” Fallon kept rambling.   
“Fallon,” he smiled. “Of course I want this baby. Our baby.”  
Fallon sighed of relief. “I’ve missed you so much.” she said before throwing her hands around his neck and pressing her lips against his. “I love you Michael.” Fallon said. “And not because I’m pregnant. i’ve loved you for years. And i’m sorry i messed around with Liam. But I love you. Can we please be us again?”   
“Of course Fal” Michael smiled. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update, i will post the next chapter very soon x


	3. First Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOL haven't updated in over three months but I'm back so lets see if anyone is still around

Fallon was now about 7 weeks along in her pregnancy. Only she and Michael knew, and they wanted to keep it that way for a while. No one even knew they were back together. They spent most nights together in Michael's penthouse, and Fallon would stay at the manor every now and then to avoid suspicion. Fallon loved staying with Michael again. She felt so safe with him sleeping next to her, and loved his arms wrapping around her while falling asleep on his chest. They hadn't been having much sex as Fallon was exhausted and not feeling well, but neither of them minded.They were just so happy to be with each other, in love.

It was a Friday morning, and they had their first ultrasound appointment booked in. Fallon and Michael had both organised to go to work a bit later that day. Michael work up early and worked out as usual, while Fallon remained fast asleep in bed. Michael didn't want to, but he had to wake Fallon or they would miss the appointment. He softly stroked her arm, "Baby, time to wake up" Fallon didn't budge. "Fal, we have to get going." he nudged her a bit harder. Fallon groaned, "Michael, shut up and let me sleep!". Michael chuckled, "Babe, I would but we have our first ultrasound, you don't want to miss seeing the baby do you?" Michael teased. Fallon began to sit up, "Arghh, fine, but you have to help me get ready."  
Fallon quickly got ready (with Michael's help) and they made their way to the doctor. 

They sat together in the waiting room. Fallon stared at the clock as she was too nervous to say anything. She couldn't stop thinking about the baby. Fallon was terrified that something would be wrong because while she didn't know she was pregnant, she had been drinking quite a bit. Michael could tell her was nervous, so he placed his hand on hers and rubbed it with his thumb softly and smiled at her, which she returned. While they locked eyes, they were interrupted by Dr Addison Montgomery, "Fallon Carrington".

They both entered the room and Fallon was directed to sit on the ultrasound bed while Michael sat in the chair beside her. "So, Fallon" said Dr Montgomery, "How far along do you think you are?" Fallon replied "Uh, I think about 7 weeks give or take". Dr M said, "Have you been experiencing any nausea?" Fallon nodded, "Yes, and a lot of fatigue too." Dr M smiled, "I know you don't feel great, but both of those things are really great signs.You should begin to feel a bit better as you move into the second trimester." Fallon just nodded in response. Dr Montgomery then spoke up, "Now let's take a look at this baby shall we?" Fallon laid back on the bed and grabbed onto Michael's hand and rested both of their hands onto her chest. Dr Montgomery moved the ultrasound screen towards the couple and pointed out the tiny dot that was their baby. Neither of them could take their eyes off the screen. "Looks like you were spot on there, Fallon, 7 weeks and 2 days it looks like." Dr Montgomery said. " So that means that for right now, your due date is about October 12th." The couple instantly smiled [if you know how this date relates to Falhane, you're a real one]. "Now let's find that heartbeat" Dr Montgomery said. Fallon felt herself freeze. What if there was no heartbeat? Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud, strong heartbeat that filled the room. Fallon immediately let out a sigh of relief. Michael lifted their interlocked hands and kissed the top of her hand softly. The tears began to roll down her cheeks as they remained staring at the ultrasound screen. "You and the baby both seem to be doing great. I'll leave you to get dressed and I'll get those photos printed for you to pick up from reception. Don't forget to book your next appointment for 12 weeks, and I'll see you then. Don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions." Dr Montgomery said with a smile. Fallon and Michael thanked her before she left the room. Fallon sat up. "Oh my god." Fallon exclaimed. "That's our baby, it's real, there's actually a baby inside of me! Holy shit." More tears began to escape her eyes. Michael smiled, "Yes babe, there is a real baby in there, our baby." He placed his hand on her non existent bump, and she covered his hand with hers. Then she crashed his lips onto his.


	4. Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a short one but i have another one coming real soon!!! This is just kind of a filler one <3 please leave kudos/comment or whatever so I know there are ppl out there reading !!!

Michael woke up to an empty space next to him in bed , which was very unusual has Fallon had been loving to sleep in since being pregnant. He noticed the bathroom door open, so he walked over to see Fallon leaning over the toilet seat. Before he could even say anything, Fallon threw up. Michael immediately grabbed her hair with one hand and softly rubbed Fallon's back with the other. "Michael, get out. I'm fine." Fallon insisted. "Shh, babe. I'm not going anywhere." Michael said. "God, we're barely back together, are you trying to ruin the romance already?" Fallon said in a snappy tone. Michael chuckled, "Fal, we're having a baby together. Plus, I've seen you throw up before." Fallon whined, "Yeah, but I was drunk and I barely remember, so it doesn't count." Before either of them could say anything further, Fallon threw up again. Michael felt terrible to see her like this. He would switch places with her if he could. "Okay, I'm done. I just had to get it all out of me." Fallon sighed. she slouched back and sat against Michael who stroked her and kissed her forehead comfortingly. Michael reached up to the bathroom bench top to grab a water bottle. "Here, drink some water please Fallon." Fallon nodded slowly, "Thanks babe. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I know you're just taking care of me, and I love it when you take care of me. I just hate being sick like this. I wanted us to spend the day together because we have both been so busy at work these past two weeks." Fallon's eyes began to water. "Ugh. Why the fuck am I crying!!!" Michael held her tighter, which made Fallon feel so comforted. "Baby, it's okay, we can still spend the day together. We can chill here for the morning and go out later if you're feeling better. Or we can stay home all day and order in whatever food you want." he kissed her cheek softly. "Oh you're soo good to me, Michael. You always know what to say - I hate it." Fallon said still wiping her eyes.

Michael and Fallon were snuggled up together on the couch watching a movie. "Babe?" Fallon said. "Yeah?" Michael said. "I think we should start telling people we're back together now. And then in a few weeks, once the pregnancy's past the 12 week mark we can announce that we're pregnant. I just don't really want our families to know that we got pregnant while we weren't together. Not that it matters much to me, but I just feel like it's going to be an awkward conversation to have with them." Fallon said. "Ok, sounds good to me." Michael replied with a smile. Fallon kissed Michael's hand that rested on her arm. "How are you feeling now, babe? Can I get you anything?" Michael asked. "I am feeling a bit better. I don't need anything though, except you." said Fallon.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all liked the first chapter, leave any comments or feed back please ❤️


End file.
